


Good Morning

by MoonlightMeika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kosmo - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMeika/pseuds/MoonlightMeika
Summary: Lance and Keith spend the morning in bed (and then Kosmo interrupts them).
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning for them being naked, and like, one swear word. (If that offends you in some way please move on).

Keith’s eyes open slowly. His body gradually coming to wakefulness. The first thing his blurry, half focused gaze locks onto is his-

"Good morning, husband."

-his husband. A goofy grin spreads quickly across his lips as he turns his face slightly to bury it into the pillow beneath him.

"Good morning, husband," Keith parrots back, slightly muffled in the folds of fabric.

Lance shifts closer, clear eyes indicating he’s been awake for a while. Possibly waiting for Keith to come to on his own before shifting the bed in case the movement awakened Keith. Endearing is the first word that comes to Keith when his sluggish mind grasps the meaning behind those small actions. Emotions, pleasant and fierce, surge through Keith, getting stuck in his heart until it has nowhere to go but overflow.

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Mullet.”

A laugh is startled out of Keith. “Really? Still?”

“Always.” 

A fond, if not exasperated, smile tugs at Keith’s lips as he attempts, in vain, to hold it back with sheer force of will. Lance sees, Lance always sees, and presses his lips to Keith’s bare shoulder. Just a gentle pressure, a grounding presence. 

“Hmm,” Keith sighs as he shifts just enough so he can look up at Lance with both eyes. He blinks, and asks his husband sleepily, “What do you wanna do today?" 

However, the _stupidly beautiful infuriating_ smirk that greets his question has Keith waking up so extraordinarily fast it’s as if every drop of his blood instantaneously became the strongest most caffeinated coffee imaginable. 

"Lance," he hisses in warning, "I swear if you-"

The smirk only grows as Lance completely ignores his husband's beginning of a threat. "You."

Keith buries his face in his hands with a groan. "No. Nope. That's it; I want a divorce."

"But baby!" Lance gasps in mock surprise, "you knew exactly what you were agreeing to when you said ‘I do!’"

Keith peers out from behind his fingers. "Yeah," he says softly, gazing into _blueblue_ eyes, "I did." He reaches out, gently curling a hand behind Lance’s neck, and tugs him down. The darker skinned male obliges without a struggle, both sinking into the kiss with great ardor. 

Soon enough they part, though only a bit, hovering, lingering in the other’s proximity. Keith’s hand had shifted down a bit to thumb at a fresh mark already fading on Lance’s collarbone.

His husband’s hands wind their way into Keith’s long locks, alternating combing through them and massaging the scalp. “What’s going through your pretty head, Mullet?”

“It’s hard to see.”

“Ah. Sorry,” he murmurs softly, “downside to my skin tone.”

With only the rippling muscles and dip in bed as warning, Keith presses his body up and over his partner’s, caging him between strong arms. “Guess I’ll just have to reapply as needed then, right?”

Boundless affection spreads across Lance’s features. “You’ll get no complaints from me.” The hand still in Keith’s hair guides his head down, lower, sun-kissed legs falling open. “Though there are some that request an immediate touch up.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, “Do they now?” He chuckles tenderly, “Well, far be it that I keep them waiting.”

Featherlight kisses start at Lance’s hip and move towards his knee, lips barely even pressing against skin as Keith moves on, slow enough to linger but quick enough to have Lance craving more. _So much more._

“Keith, _baby_ , come _**on**_ ,” Lance breaths out impatiently just before he sinks his teeth into his bottom lip to muffle the sounds that want to spill out, for as soon as Keith reaches the targeted hickey he is taking it into his mouth and he _sucks_.

“ _Nnnngh!"_ Lance’s body jerks at the expected but still sudden sensation. Hands grasp at the sheets beneath him trying to find purchase while resisting the jolts wanting to surge through his body. “ _K-Keith..._ ” His ragged breathing is in time with the slight twitch of his hips he can’t seem to stop and Keith’s only response is to suck harder. “ _Haah, haaa-!"_

***PSSHT***

Before anyone knew what had happened the husbands had jumped, yelped, and were now tangled in each other as well as the bed sheets.

Keith lifts his head just enough to turn and glare at his cosmic wolf. Kosmo seems to raise his eyebrow back at his human nonchalantly.

“Kosmo?! Wh-What-? You-? _What?!"_ Lance is much more vocal in his distress than his husband and he flails a bit as he attempts to maneuver his limbs free.

“Careful, Lance!” Keith squawks as a fist flies past his face, saved only by his quick reflexes.

Kosmo barks excitedly and then disappears.

“I thought he was supposed to stay at Shiro’s?” Lance grumbles as he settles back down into the bed, leaning into Keith’s warmth.

“He is; for the honeymoon. Which starts tomorrow,” he reminds Lance, as if he would have forgotten something the two of them had spent _months_ finalizing. “You were supposed to ask Hunk to take him for a day then hand him off to Shiro.”

Lance blinks almost comically slow as he processes this information. “I...do not remember that conversation at all.”

A raised eyebrow and deadpan expression has Keith unintentionally copying his wolf’s mien from earlier. “Clearly.”

This time, when the distinctive sound of Kosmo appearing is heard, they remain calm and glance over to him.

“...you think he’s hungry?” Lance asks rhetorically as the wolf is holding his food bowl in his mouth.

Keith groans under his breath as he stands up. Stretching out his sore muscles as he goes, he scratches Kosmo behind the ears before making his way to the door. Cosmic wolf trotting after him. “Guess you’ll just have to share me for one more day then.”

Lance jerks out of his thoughts, having been completely engrossed by the sight of a bare bum on display right up until that utterance. “Wh-What? Share? No~pe. _No._ I’m calling Hunk **right now**.” He scrambles for his phone on the bedside table frantically. “Stupid dog,” he mutters halfheartedly as he unlocks the device.

Lance’s instincts take over at the very distinct sound of something flying at his head and dives to the floor to avoid it. His gaze jerks to the headboard to see his half Galra husband’s dagger sticking out. “Oh my god, what the fuck! Where were you even keeping that?!”

Keith’s shrug only seems to say ‘your fault’ as he follows Kosmo towards the kitchen to get him his food, caring nothing for his own nakedness or leaving an equally bare husband crumbled on the floor behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3  
> I actually find it hard to write oneshots sometimes because of all the ideas and details that want to be added as I'm writing (this was originally supposed to be a short drabble that would have fit on Instagram's 10 image limit, but well, "1,000 words later..." >_>)


End file.
